Protect myself I will
by Leigh59
Summary: Jenny places Ziva on the team without following any of the regulated protocols for new agents. The fallout is not what is expected at all, not by anyone especially not by Gibbs.
1. Chapter 1

I _make nothing but reviews, as they all belong to some one else._

He couldn't believe his ears when Jenny said that Ziva David was now member of the MCRT. How she could let a foreign agent into the unit was beyond him. Giving her complete access to the computers and a clearance that allowed her to do as she pleased was unheard of. He didn't like it, not one little bit.

She liked to watch him, intimidate him every chance she got. Remembering the first Thursday she was with the team she stopped doing her work as he was talking on his cell. The look on her face was priceless while he talked to his friend Avner with a promise to be on time for Shabbat with the Kosher wine and candy for the children, all in Yiddish. It took all of his power to ignore her glare as he went back to the file on his desk.

Tony was no one's fool so he bid his time. It took one month to set everything in motion. It was just after six when Gibbs told everyone to leave and not to come back until Monday at eight sharp.

"Are you not leaving Tony?" Ziva asks him in a mocking tone.

Looking up at her he schools his features. "Unlike you I have to get the case file ready for JAG, gather all of the reports from every department that was involved in the case. I still have to meet with the senior agents from all of the teams for our weekly meeting."

"It's a shame, I was going to ask you to join us for a few drinks." She tells him her voice oozing with condescension.

Picking up his desk phone he answers with his usual. "DiNozzo."

"Hey Tony I've finished that report. I just sent the intern up with it."

"Thanks Matt, just Ducky's is missing now. I'll be glad to see the end of this one." After a few more minutes he closes the call with a satisfied smile.

"You need something else Officer David?" He asks when she doesn't answer he returns his attention to the stack of papers on his desk. He has so smile to himself when he hears a small hiss from her as she turns and leaves.

Leaving the building just after midnight was not unusual for Tony; he has a habit of coming in late just to catch up on paperwork. The guards just waved back as he left.

Gibbs set his coffee down on his desk just after six in the morning. It was one of the things he enjoyed just gathering his thoughts before his team came in. Unlocking the drawer to his desk he reaches for his Sig before he opens the drawer. Seeing an envelope with DiNozzo's distinctive writing he picks it up only to see his cred's, badge and weapon in the drawer. Ripping open the sealed envelope he grits his teeth as he starts to read.

 _Gibbs, You can consider this my resignation letter. I've already sent one to HR; the computer has been reformatted for the new agent. The cyber unit has the cell that has been factory reset as well. Both are dead ends for you to look for me._

 _I won't work with people that I don't trust, I've been burnt before by so-called partners. One almost got me killed, I was in the hospital for a month that time. I don't trust her, she is up to something and she smells dirty. From my gut to your gut watch your six._

 _Don't bother having McGee look for me, he won't find me. In case you forgot when we were a two man team I did the computer work. I'm not as useless as I appear when it comes to computers._

 _My apartment has been sublet with the rent going into a blind account, so that will give you a dead end too. I have a trust fund but you know that, so won't get anywhere with the trustees they won't be able to help you._

 _I sold the car, and smashed the watch, the one with the GPS, that Abby gave me. If you ever need me call Steve he will know how to find me._

 _If there is one thing that I have learned over the years is how to protect myself. So protect myself I will. –Tony_

"Damn it!" Gibbs says into the empty bullpen. He knows that it will be wasted energy to look for him. One of the reasons Gibbs hired Tony was because he was, and still is, so good at what he does."

He waits until the director is in before he goes to her office, taking the weapon, ID and credentials with him. He doesn't explain, he just tells her that DiNozzo resigned that he would like a new SFA, Stan would be great if he was willing to come back. Gibbs places the things on her desk then leaves after telling her they will work cold cases until a new SFA can be found.

Nothing not a whisper from anywhere, it was like he had fallen off the face of the earth. McGee was surprised and upset that Tony had left without saying a word to him. Abby was livid to say the least. Ziva didn't say anything, Gibbs on more than one occasion had observed her looking at the empty desk smiling.

The news spread quickly throughout the agencies. Looking for the man it was becoming a scavenger hunt looking for the grand prize. Except no one was having any luck at all, Gibbs knew he was good now everyone else did too. All he could do now is wait and hope and pray.

Tony walked into his living room and smiled happily as he looked around. Home his first real home, it was perfect as far as he was concerned. His furniture looked great in the room. Against the wall his newest acquisition a twenty gallon fish tank for Kate and her new companions .

It was a start for his new life, something that he wishes he didn't have to do.

A/N: I know I'm nucking futs to do this, but this one won't leave me alone. The update will come in time.


	2. Chapter 2

_So sorry for the delay but as you all know, real life sucks. I will try to do better._

It had become one of his favorite things to do, just to lie in bed upon wakening up. Not having to rush to get ready for work. He could enjoy his new morning routine, after leaving the bathroom he put on some shorts and a comfortable tee shirt and running shoes. He takes his time not wanting to injury himself stretching for ten minutes before he goes for a five mile run. He might not have to keep in shape for work any longer but that didn't mean he wasn't going to. He takes off after setting his security alarm, he knows that he only has himself as back-up and he isn't a fool. Taking time to cool down the last half mile or so, taking care of himself now that he has the time is important to him.

After a shower and shave he feels better, jeans and a pullover jersey he goes to the kitchen, tea and food. He actually loves to cook now he has the time to do it, and do it right. After breakfast he wastes no time in cleaning his kitchen. The rest of his house doesn't need anything more than spot cleaning as he isn't a slob no matter what his former team member thought.

Filling his time wasn't difficult catching up on reading on some of the books he wanted to read. He wants to plant a garden maybe even get a few chickens. His new home didn't have a zoning ordinance against having chickens, three maybe four would be enough.

Checking his watch he went to get the mail he has to laugh to himself upon reading the name on the envelopes Fortunato Antonio Russo. Tony for short because a life time of answering and reacting to being called Tony was and still is ingrained. One of the reasons most of his undercover aliases were Anthony, Tony or a variation of the name. It kept him safe at the time and his cover believable and that is all that mattered.

Pouring a cup of fresh coffee he frowns slightly when he hears the doorbell. He isn't expecting anyone; no one knows where he lives. He made sure to cover his tracks completely. He can't help but smile as he looks through the peep hole. Opening the door he steps to open side. "Please, come in director Morrow."

Morrow steps inside the house. "Tony I'd like to introduce you to." He stops when he sees Tony shake his head and smile.

"I know who the director of the NSA is sir. Please come in, so would you like some coffee or tea maybe?"

The man looks at Morrow as a smile appears on his face. Closing the door Tony frowns slightly. "Where is your security?"

"We left without it; it seemed prudent at the time." Morrow answers.

"Right." Hearing that, Tony takes two steps away from the door and presses a spot on the wall making a panel move. He then resets the alarm before he picks up the Sig sitting on the hidden shelf. After inserting the magazine he then slips it on his back tucked under his belt where it rest comfortably. "So, coffee?" he asks as he closes the panel.

The men exchange a glace then follow Tony, they pass a baby grand piano and a beautiful classic guitar resting on a stand. A large fish tank with a variety of goldfish. Warm, airy and bright is what comes to mind when they enter the kitchen. A small table with four matching chairs in little nook off to one side bathed in sunlight steaming from the large bay window. The men make themselves comfortable while Tony is in the kitchen.

He looks at his former boss trying to get a reading from his features but gets nothing, chuckling to himself Morrow has been at this too long and is very good at hiding his tells.

"If you came all this way to see me it must be important or you want something from me. How about we do the talking first then I'll feed you. I put some stuffed shells in the oven they will be ready in an hour." Tony tells them as he puts a tray with coffee cups, cream, sugar, and a carafe on the table.

"I had a nice conversation with Ms. Blomstead." Morrow tells him.

"How is Deloris?" Tony asks as he pours the coffee.

"She is well, she sends her regards."

Tony can't help but nod his head as a small smile comes to his face. "Sir, you were always a straight shooter with me, what's going on?"

"You are no longer listed as having resigned from NCIS. Ms. Blomstead, Deloris, as you call her, changed your paperwork. You have been medically retired with full benefits. She is also how I found you, she told me to talk to Steve your lawyer."

"She really is a firecracker of a lady isn't she, it's a shame she isn't an agent she could give the current Director a run for her money."

"Tony, we came to see you because we need someone of you caliber to work for us; mostly for Peter here."

Shaking his head, "I'm not an agent anymore."

Morrow reaches into his pocket then places a black leather billfold on the table; Tony picks it up and has to smile as he reads the ID. Senior Agent Anthony D. DiNozzo. NSA.

To be completely honest he missed working, not the blood and crimes, he hated the pain and emptiness that the loss of a life caused. What he missed was the puzzle, putting all of the pieces together to find a solution.

He exhales then masks his expression. "If I do take the job, what exactly will I be doing and who do I report to?"

"Depending on the case you will report to one of us; no one else." Peter replies firmly.

"Tony we need someone we can trust, someone with no hidden agenda. You've always, in every place you've worked in, held the letter of the law above everything else. You told me once that the rule of law is finite it can bend but you would never break it just to close a case."

"I still believe that Director Morrow, now so even more now."

"Will you work for us Agent DiNozzo?" The Director of NSA asks.

"What kind of case are we talking about? Who will I have to work with?"

It's Morrow's turn to smile. "You work alone, mostly putting the pieces of the puzzles together here in your home. If you need to go out in the field we each have one agent and one agent only that you will work with. Like Peter said you would report to us no middle man."

"I only have a laptop, slow internet."

"You let us worry about that. So I take it you'll work with us."

"Yes, but you knew that even before you asked me. I do have one request though."

"Don't worry Tony, we'll try and stay clear of cases that involve NCIS and Gibbs' team. We can't guarantee that they won't cross over."

Hearing a beep from the oven Tony excuses himself. Coming back to the table with a large tray laden with food and plates; "I understand. So when do I start?" He asks as he puts the tray down.

Six weeks that is all the time they needed to transform his small office into a state of the art office that connected him with both of the directors directly. The computers alone a big upgrade but nothing that he couldn't manage. He wasn't as inept as he made out to be when it came to computers. The security on the house and especially the office door were upgraded as well.

If someone ever broke in they were in for a shock, a real shock once the alarm was activate it gave an electric shock to anyone that managed to break in, if they touched any doors, windows or the landline. The office door would only open with his handprint and a code, he loved the security and the responsibly that the job gave him. He didn't and wouldn't have to hide just how competent he was, he had nothing to prove to anyone but himself.

* * *

Jimmy walks into autopsy with a smile a small brown bag. "Good Morning Mr. Palmer."

"Good Morning Dr. Mallard." He replies then places the bag on the small desk.

Ducky watches as Palmer enters the small office they use to change out of their clothes and into scrubs. He leaves the door ajar as is their custom so they can finish their conversation. "How was your doctor's visit this morning James?"

"It went well my numbers are good as is my weight. He is happy that I'm keeping exercising and managing my diabetes without too many problems."

"That is good news."

Ducky turns when he hears the hiss of the airlock being broken seeing Gibbs walk in his typical fashion. Hearing the toilet flush he turns his attention back to Palmer when he hears something about Anthony.

"Could you please repeat that Mr. Palmer." Ducky asks unfazed by Gibbs he unpacks the brown bag.

"I saw Tony in the parking lot, he was seeing Dr. Pitt. He looked great well rested and lean, more muscle. He's working again."

"How do you know, did he say something?"

"He was carrying and had a badge on his hip." Jimmy replies as he walks out of the office as he is slipping his glasses on. The first thing he sees is a scowling Gibbs.

"What did he say Palmer?" Gibbs asks sharply.

"Just hello he sends his best to Ducky. He said he couldn't stop that he was running late for a meeting. That he would call me later."

"You didn't bother to ask for his cell number."

"No, agent Gibbs like I said Tony said he was running late."

He looks away from Jimmy with anger still in his voice. "Call me when you have the final report Ducky." He says before leaving autopsy with clenched fists.

Ducky waits until the air lock is back in place before he smiles and looks at Jimmy. "What else did Anthony have to say? You must thank him for the cookies and cream he sent."

Jimmy doesn't say anything as Ducky reaches into the bag for napkins he only smiles when Ducky pulls out a small piece of paper with a distinctive penmanship with only numbers in written in calligraphy. Ducky has to smiles as he remember Anthony telling him that he learned the skill in the summers he spent in England as a child.

"How nice, how very nice. A cuppa tea then we get to work Mr. Palmer."


	3. Chapter 3

_There is nothing that I can say to excuse the long wait. Just didn't feel it and I didn't want to push it._

He walks off of the elevator all at once he can feel it, the tension is so thick you can cut it with a butter knife. So quiet it was unnerving,conversations being conducted in hushed voices between agents at several desks.

Not one to waste his time or energy he makes sure his facial expression is the same it as it has been for the last nine months; calm with a undercurrent of a smile. Dealing with one Leroy Jethro Gibbs; you had to learn how to deal with the man and his temper. It was like poking an angry bear, you never knew if the bear would strike or walk away. These days the bear would just growl and glare at you, par for the course when dealing with Gibbs.

Entering the small area the Gibbs' MCTR called it's own, Fornell looks around and sighs. Nine months, you would think that the loss of the SFA would have run its course by now. But if anything it has stayed the same as that first day, two snapping cubs, one new SFA with not enough know-how to make McGee and David fall into line and one angry Grizzly bear.

"What do you want Fornell?" Gibbs asks not even bothering to stand and greet his friend.

Stepping closer Fornell holds a file out. "I'm here to bring you this, some task force closed a weapons smuggling ring. Three marines, two navy people, and a dozen or so gang members were charged with terrorism. They were given a one way ticket to Gitmo."

Standing up Gibbs snatches the file. "Why am I just hearing about this now?"

"No idea, and no one is talking. Just like the last two big blow ups, some hot shot group of agents digging through a pile of crud and hitting pay dirt. So how about you don't shoot the messenger and just say thank you."

Muttering a thank you, and a be back in a few adding quickly that it is his turn to pay for coffee. Fornell watches as he climbs the stairs leading to the directors office. Gibbs doesn't bother to knock he barges in to the office. Sheppard looks up from the paper on the desk. Seeing the fire in his eyes she asks him with a calm voice. "Is there a problem Jethro?"

"This." he answers as he hands her the file.

"Yes, I just got off the phone with Peter, the director of NSA. He told me about the Navy and Marine involvement. From what I gathered they were read their article 31 right, as well as their Miranda right. As far as I'm concerned the case is closed Jethro."

"I don't like it Jen, we should have been notified once they found out marine and navy people were involved."

Seeing that Gibbs' temper is about to get the better of him Sheppard stands and looks at him. "Agent Gibbs, the NSA had and has jurisdiction in this case. The case is closed to everyone's satisfaction. Do I make myself clear? Leave it alone Jethro. It was a big case for them."

He glares at her before turning and leaving without another word. Fornell wisely doesn't say anything once Gibbs returns. Gibbs looks at his team. "Go to lunch be back in an hour." They stop what they are doing and stare at him and waited. "Go, now." Fornell chuckled watching the team scatter like mice jumping from a sinking ship.

* * *

It had become a habit of sorts for Tom and Peter to come for lunch once a month, Tony always served a delicious meal after they had their meeting.

"From what my spies tell me your last case made Gibbs even worse, if it's at all possible, mad as a wet hornet. He even yelled at the intern in the mail room, poor high school kid he made her cry so much she went home never to return." Peter tells him.

"I hired her for our mail room, nice girl. She wants to be lawyer and thought working in an agency would give her a basic understanding of how the law works."

Tony places a tray with glasses of water and plates of the table before he sighs. "Should have turned it down, but those gang members were getting too damn close to the military weapons."

"Forget it Tony, Gibbs can complain all he wants. The case is closed and he isn't going to get anywhere near them or the files. Over his pay grade and his clearance." Director Morrow informs him with a slight smile.

"I'm so glad I'm not in either of your shoes. Now I know you're working but can I tempt you into drinking just one glass of a lovely Amarone with lunch, I made Ossobuco."

"One glass will be welcome, thank you." Peter answers for the both of them.

Tony waits until dessert and coffee are served before he says anything. "Now that I've fed you, do you think you could put aside your boss hats just for a few minutes? I need to talk to some fellow agents. The two men exchange glances it's such an unusual request. "What is it Tony?" Tom ask as he sits up straighter.

"I've been hearing a lot of chatter about agents coming into the country under the wire. Agents from sister agencies across pound so to speak." He lets that sink in for a minute. "Mossad too, I left NCIS because of a so called "liaison". I don't want to get caught with my guard down."

"We know about the agents coming here they are here for a top level security conference for a coming meeting of the world leaders. Mossad wasn't invited as they do not protect their Prime Minister."

"Well they're here at least two of them that I know of." Tony tells them, then he pours some brandy in to their coffee cups.

"Well shit, that's all we need." Peter groans.

"Drink up I'll drive you back. I've got to pick up my new ride anyway." He can't help but smile ever so slightly. "I bought a Harley Street Glide, she is all sleek and green. I got a great deal, husband crashed broke both legs, wife told him the bike goes or she does. Ten years of marriage and four and a half kids too much to lose. So he rides a desk until his legs heal and I get the sweet ride. I really don't think it was that much of a hardship for him. George adores his wife and the kids mean the world to him."

"Cop or agent?"

Tony smile a real smile before answering Tom. "A detective, he's teddy bear, all six four of him."

"Built like a brick shithouse no less." Peter surmises as he puts his cup down.

"The best kind of friends to have, don't you agree?"

* * *

After dropping of the bosses at the Homeland, Tony hitches a ride to pick up his new toy. Not long after he makes a call to autopsy in NCIS. Answering the outside line Ducky is curious as to is calling him so late in the afternoon. "Dr. Mallard speaking how may I help you?"

"Would you like to join me for a cup of tea maybe even a few shortbread cookies? I'm in town for a little bit."

"Yes of course I would be delighted to join you, I shall need fifteen minutes."

"See you then Ducky."

As Ducky reports to no one except for the director he has no need to notify anyone concerning his comings and goings as long as his findings and paperwork are in good order, he is the master of his own domain. The report he is working on can wait; having tea with a dear friend will always take precedence especially this friend.

Sitting at a table with a great view of the street with wooden blinds partially closed he smiles as Tony pours him his favorite blend of tea. They talk for twenty minutes catching up, it feels wonderful that his friend trusts him enough not to have cut him out of his life.

Standing Tony hugs his friend gently. "Gibbs followed you Ducky he is parked down the street in Adam's car."

"Oh my dear boy I didn't know, I am sorry."

"Don't worry about it Ducky. Go on, just don't volunteer anything and if he asks, as you know he will. Tell him the truth, you had tea with an old friend."

"Yes of course, quite right. You will get in touch with me again."

"When I can Ducky. You'd better go before he storms the building."

Coming back from the head Gibbs looks out the window in time to see Ducky's Morgan leave the Navy yard, that in it self is not unusual but Ducky not turning in a report before he leaves is. Which only means one thing Ducky is hiding something. Borrowing a car from one of the security guards Gibbs follows at a distance he is a little bit surprised to see Ducky park his car and enter a small cafe. He doesn't go in he just waits and watches. Half an hour later He sees his friend leave with a small white bag and a smile on his face. Still not satisfied he waits to see just who Ducky was meeting. After ten minutes no one else leaves the small cafe he starts the car. Pulling up to the red stop light he sees a Green Harley stop in the left lane two spaces ahead of him, the man places his feet on the ground with no trouble. There is something about the man that catches his interest, tall and fit, black helmet with a built in visor. wearing jeans and a black leather jacket on his hands gloves made for riding. He blinks and shakes his head, it's nothing just like any other man, hearing a beep from the car behind him brings him out of his musings.

All he can think about is his former agent and just how much of an impact he had in his life and the hole that he made when he left. He has to be somewhere, time to cash in some favors.


	4. Chapter 4

_This is just a filler chapter. A little bit lighter and maybe a few laughs, left with a question at the end._

He looked at his team signaling to them to make their rounds around the banquet room again. They weren't the only ones taking care of security but that didn't matter to Gibbs. No one was going to crash this banquet not while he was on duty. He hated these things and it was harder to do without DiNozzo. He freely admitted that, Tony had deeply ingrained instincts when it came to reading people; it came easily to him. Paying attention to the earwig he listens to his team give there reports as they make their rounds, he can also hear Ziva and Tim grumble about having to do the security as it was their weekend off they should not have to pull duty that some other team is more than capable of doing.

Hearing his name being called from a few tables away, he nods his head in acknowledgement and makes his way over to Director Morrow and the men he is talking to, after being introduced to the men they leave leaving Morrow alone with Gibbs.

"Agent Gibbs you don't have to be on high alert, relax we have people covering every door and there is nothing really to worry about. The conference was success the worlds leaders have all gone home. This banquet is our way of celebrating a long four months of planning the security for them and making sure they all went home in one piece. The people in this room are just like you and me, agents and high-end specialist. Beside I can almost guarantee that most of them are armed. So relax have a drink, and tell your people to stand down." Morrow orders.

"Yes sir. If that is the case why were we asked to come and do the security detail in the fist place."

"Your team wasn't asked for specifically, we just asked for extra personal just in case; better to be on the safe side. If I had to guess it was your director, you do know you're on his shit list. Ordering McGee to hack into the files at NSA, not a smart move Jethro. You're lucky he couldn't get past the firewalls."

Still seething about that case, Gibbs cleared this throat trying to keep his tone as normal as possible. "We should have been involved as soon as the agents found out there were naval and marine personal involved. "

"If, and only if, there was time you might've been notified. They were going after gang members that were trying to make a big score. Your guys just got sloppy and greedy they were picked up in the same net. One neat little package. Peter was happy, I'm happy and the White house is happy that's what is important. Let it go Gibbs its not worth you job or pension. Understand?"

"Thank you director." Gibbs tells him with a tight smile.

"Tell your team to stand down have a drink and mingle meeting new people and networking is a good skill to have." He took a sip of his drink before he continued. "Tell me, I was out of town when the Mossad officers entered the country illegally; I know they were deported under guard, just how angry were the people stationed at the embassy."

"From what Ziva told me seventy-five percent of the staff were reassigned to other postings. Her father was furious that they were found and returned, it was considered a disgrace to their training. Below the standards of a trained Mossad officer, she told me."

"I see."

"How did the the NSA ans FBI know about them in the first place. Those agents are usually very careful about coming and going without being caught."

"Peter told me it was an anonymous report, someone thought they looked funny took a picture and reported it."

Stopping any further conversations as three men come to talk to Morrow. "If you'll excuse me gentlemen, Director." Gibbs says before leaving.

Finding both Ziva and Tim standing by the doors. "Stand down go mingle drink one drink, eat something. Listen and report back to me anything that sounds odd or out of the ordinary."

"Yes Gibbs, on it Boss."

"Ziva." He waits until she turns back and looks at him. "Play nice."

"Of course Gibbs."

Fornell waited until Morrow was alone once again before he made his move he wanted to talk to the deputy director just to touch base with him. "Director Morrow." He says in greeting offering his hand. "Agent Fornell, how are you tonight ?"

"Well sir, thank you. And you?"

"I'm fine and ready to get things back to normal."

"I know what you mean, at least it will be someone else's nightmare next year."

Feeling the presents of someone next to them both men glance to see a man with a scar on his cheek, a bushy mustache, and brown eyes, in a waiters uniform that appeared to be ill fitting as the man was overweight. In a thick Spanish accent he extends the tray offering the men a fresh drink. They both exchanged their glasses then tell him thank you. Taking a few steps away from the waiter they continued their conversation. "I see you were talking to Gibbs."

"He's a good man, his pride just gets the better of him sometimes. He needs to learn to share, he can't be in charge all the time."

Hearing this Fornell starts to laugh, only to stop when he hears his cell alert him to a text. Opening the cell he reads the text " _At least you said thank you, unlike Ziva_ _and Tim_." then a picture of the waiter with what appears to be half of his mustache gone as well as the scar. Looking closely he can see the green eyes and smiling face of DiNozzo. A new text quickly follows, _I want to see if I could pull it off, Palmer and Ducky each owe me lunch. Take care and watch your back_."

Fornell shook his head and laughed then he showed the text to Morrow. "Well I should say I'm surprised but I'm not. You should delete that text."

"One step ahead of you Director." Fornell responds then quickly deletes the text and picture.

The rest of the night seemed to moved smoothly without any trouble. A good way to end a successful and stressful event playing babysitters for the worlds leaders is always a headache, the never ending migraine kind.

* * *

The following Monday morning McGee walked into the bullpen carrying a tray of coffee and tea, after handing them out to their respective owners he boots up his computer and gets to work on the cold case sitting in front of him. They work silently for over two hours, each coming and going at various times to get evidence or to have information clarified by Ducky. Just like any other normal day working on cold cases.

"I didn't ask you McGee, did you hear anything unusual in the coffeepot talk at the banquet?"

"That's water-cooler gossip, officer David." Simon the current SFA tells her only to be glared at by Ziva in return.

"I heard that the director of the NSA and Deputy Morrow take off once a month they are gone for the day without any security detail. Their drivers are always given the day off, they were making plans to to go fishing on the next day their bosses take off."

"McGee." Gibbs barks.

Standing Tim looks at him. "Yes boss."

"Did their security say were they go?"

"I asked, they said no. The directors take the car and return it six hours later, not saying anything at all. Sometimes they each will be carrying a brown paper bag without any logo on it when they return."

Not entirely happy that the directors are going off on their own without security, Gibbs sips his coffee before he says anything. "Did they say when they are planning on going fishing?"

"Next Thursday boss. The agent I talked to said Morrow always drives leaving the office around ten in the morning."

Gibbs sits down and makes his own plans. He knows that his former boss is not dirty as for the director of the NSA he has never heard anything bad about him at all. He still doesn't like it, it's too dangerous for men of their rank to be out driving without a security detail. He is a marine, as well as an agent he does have the training to tail someone without being noticed. Now he just needs to borrow a car, one that doesn't have government plates so that leaves out anything from the motor pool.

Thinking and making a list, he fails to see both Ziva and Tim come and stand in front of his desk. "You're not going alone boss." Tim tells him.

"Yes Gibbs, we will protect your six."

"I'm only following, until I get more information as to where they are going who they are talking to."

"In that case we will go with you. The following day when you go "talk " to this person." Ziva tells him.

Tim quietly adds. "Yeah, no going solo this time."

A/N: will try and update as soon, I hope.


	5. Chapter 5

_Not mine it all belongs to someone else._

He waited until after the directors left before leaving as well, he needed to make some preparation for the coming hours. Having been trained as a sniper, it wasn't a hardship to sit in a car and wait for the hours to pass. He wasn't hungry as he had eaten a full meal before he settled in for the long haul. As for drinks he had his coffee and an extra Thermos ®, a few empty water bottles took care of his need to get comfortable while he waits. So he waits and observes, he sees the cameras on the house, expensive ones. Not one part of the house is in a blind spot even the garage is covered with cameras.

It will make things a bit harder, but still doable. Around ten he starts to get ready; black gloves, a hat and, a favorite black jacket, as his shoes and pants are black and indistinguishable they'll be perfect.

Grabbing his night vision glasses he closes the door without making a sound, making his way to the garage he passes an older pickup in the driveway, he looks in the garage windows and is surprised to see a dark tarp covering a car on one side and on the other a motorcycle. A workbench with tools laying on its surface and a few tools hanging on the walls.

Walking toward the house he makes his way to the side seeing a light on he removes his glasses, walking slowly he can see an open window he pauses trying to look a through the small opening between the curtains. Only to curse softly when he sees a hand come through the opening and close and lock the window.

Walking around the rest of the house he see all of the windows and the back door are locked with no easy access into the house, he does see a security logo on the corner of each window. That kind of security can only mean one of two things, someone is hiding or someone is working special ops, or it's a safe house.

Once he is back in his car he calls McGee. "Hello." a sleep filled voice of Tim answers.

"McGee, get me all the information of who lives in this house." he rattles off an address. "I'll call back in an hour." He closes the cell leaving McGee looking at a black screen.

Groaning as he gets out of bed. McGee wishes that he had a boss that didn't bark orders and worked normal hours when not on cases. The only thing in in his favor is the fact that he can log on to the work computers from his home.

Starting with the address he logged on; or in this case hacked into the registry of deeds. Having acquired the name of the home owner, Fortunato Antonio Russo, is a start; now he gets down to the real in-depth research. The more he searched the more he found nothing incriminating, the person was perfect. One parking ticket, taxes paid on time, no credit card debt, single. He made his living as an analyst for a private company. Just an average person in his early forties, nothing special other than the fact he was a second generation American.

Exactly one hour McGee put his hand on his cell as it rang. "What do you have McGee?"

He reports all the information that he found. "There is nothing special about this man Boss, no black marks nothing screaming danger."

Hearing the report does nothing to calm his screaming gut. In fact it makes it churn all the more. "Good job. McGee. I won't be in the office tomorrow, you and Ziva cold cases." He orders once again Tim is left looking at a black cell screen.

* * *

Frowning at the cell, he gets back on the computer seeing if he can find anything, anything at all.

Loosing complete track of time he looks up and out the window and sees that it is daybreak. He showers, as he is eating breakfast he can't stop thinking about Gibbs and what he might do. He know he shouldn't but he has a feeling that Gibbs is once again going to go on his own without backup to whatever he thinks is wrong.

He walks into the bullpen just after seven thirty in the morning.

"What is it McGee?" she asks seeing the look of concern on his face.

Tim explains what happened and the orders that they were given.

Ziva shakes her head. "This is not good, we do not know if that man is a danger to Gibbs. We will go, you give directions and I will drive, yes?"

He nods his head then grabs his weapon and the laptop before joining her walking out of the bullpen and into the elevator.

* * *

Glancing at his watch, Gibbs can see it is just past seven in the morning, not seeing any activity in the house he decides to leave and come back in two hours. He needs to eat and stretch and walk a bit he is not as flexible as he once was and sitting for so long has made him stiff.

* * *

Hearing a knock on his office door Tom looks up seeing one of his agents. He waves him in with a smile. "Blake, why the concerned look?"

"We have a small problem."

Morrow motions to the seats in front of the desk. "Have a seat, let's hear it."

"You know that when we put the security in that agents house. We put it all over the house, in and out except for the bathrooms and bedrooms. I was going over the video from yesterday. You and your dining companion were followed. Guy was good stayed far back, nondescript car no plate on the front. He stayed away until after you left, then he waited until after eleven to come closer to the house. You can't see who it is, the person is dressed completely in black"

As he reaches for his desk phone he is startled as his private line rings. "Hello?"

"Director, how are you this morning?"

"Tony, Is there a reason that you're calling this early in the morning?"

"I had a visitor last night, I was closing windows so I could set the alarm, I caught a familiar scent in the air, coffee and sawdust. I believed you were followed by an old dog that won't give up the bone."

A laughing Morrow replies smoothly. "I just got the report, Blake went over the video and caught the snooping. Do you want me to talk to him tell him to back off?"

"No need. I bet he'll be back later knocking and demanding to know just who lives in this house. I"m not going to change my routine just to hide from him. If I were you I'd be ready to roll, I'm willing to bet that two of his three rotten musketeers will not be far behind him. I'm going to set the extra special alarm while I do some gardening in the back yard."

"What are you going to say when he finds out that it's you?"

"Coffee's on the deck." Tony replies then adds. "That should make the beast in him more manageable." Morrow can't help but chuckle hearing the flippant reply.

Tony looks at his watch. "It's just after eight now I've already gone for a run I slipped out the back door. Going to go in the office an work for a bit, no one can see in through the window. I'm not scared Tom, Gibbs would never hurt me. As for David, I didn't work with her enough to know what her reaction is going to be. I'll going out to an hour, I need to build a trellis for the peas and green beans you like so much. So you can watch and enjoy the show."

* * *

"We should be there in ten minutes Ziva, between the construction and traffic I'm surprised it isn't taking us longer."

"We should have used the lights and horn McGee. It would have made the people move."

"As nice as that might be, there is no way the Director or Gibbs would like to explain to why we used the light and sirens for what should be a ninety minute drive."

"Relax McGee, that app said it would take us two hours I cut fifteen minutes off that. It is good, yes? Gibbs might be in trouble we should have his six." she tells him as they pull up in front of the house.

Seeing Gibbs disappear toward the back of the house, Ziva makes her way to the front door. Smiling as she sees the alarm logo. She can't help but think just how silly it is if the owner thinks a little alarm is going to stop any one, especially someone with her training.

"Ziva we should wait for Gibbs. We don't know who lives here or if there is any real danger." Tim tells her.

"All the more reason McGee, we will clear the house and protect his six. Some people just have the sticker and if they do have the alarm they forget to set."

After all this time Tim knows that in times like this, it is impossible to argue with her. She will just do what she wants anyway. He says nothing as she takes out her picking tool and picks the lock.

She grins at him as she opens the and step in with Tim a step behind her. He closes the door carefully so the neighbors will not suspect anything. What does concern him is the lack of noise.

"See, I told you no alarm. Let us look around see if there is an computer or maybe a laptop." She tells him as she reaches for the door knob on the closet. Letting out a yelp she can feel the shock of the electric current. "Tim help." she calls to him.

It is the tone of her voice that makes him turn around after only going three steps. "What is it?" He asks then he sees her shaking as she hold on to the doorknob. He places his hands on her shoulders and pulls her away from the door.

"It seems that I was mistaken, this alarm system is quite advanced. We shouldn't touch anything metal."

"I closed the door. Maybe the window?" Tim suggests. He goes to the window only to get the same kind of shock when he tries to open it. Upon a closer look they can see a security line sandwiched between two panes of glass. They walked toward the back of the house and into a simple, cozy and functional kitchen. The windows are covered with metal blinds, leaving the skylight to provide the light. "So we have to sit and wait."

"I do not like this." she tell him, as they walk back to the living room.

"I'm going to try and call Gibbs." He takes out his cell after a few minutes he shakes his head and puts it back in his pocket. "We can't call out. We're in a dead zone. The alarm in this house is the best I've ever seen, almost like it's. . ."

"A special ops house." Ziva says finishing his thought.

"Yeah." Time says softly.

* * *

Tony locked the blinds, checked the cameras and set the complete alarm before he makes his way outside with everything that he needed it didn't take long to load everything into a wheel barrel from his mudroom. He makes sure that his weapon his completely covered by his tee shirt before he starts his project. The need to protect himself isn't as great as it once was but old habits die hard, and he feels better knowing that the weapon is there.

Walking up to the house just past nine twenty Gibbs puts his best face on while walking up to the house. It is easier to see the path in the daylight as it butts right next to the driveway. He has to huff to himself slightly as he sees a man in the backyard kneeling on the ground dressed in jeans, a tee shirt and work boots surrounded by lumber, and wire fencing and more. Spread out in front of the man Gibbs can see a few pieces of paper. He watches for a few minutes as the man the slips a hammer into the loop on his jeans and what appears to be a handful of nails in to his pocket before he picks up a piece of what looks like a 38x50 piece of of wood.

Walking up to the man in his usual stealthy mode he is surprised when the man doesn't even flinch when he hands him back the second piece of lumber that slips out of his hand.

"DiNozzo." Gibbs replies through clenched teeth.

Tony nods his head before replying with a simple. "Gibbs." Then he returns his attention into making the trellis for the vegetables.

Glancing at the drawings on the ground Gibbs holds the two pieces steady so Tony can nail them together. "So, Homeland." He asks.

"And NSA, I work for both, just for the directors though."

"You should have told me."

"It wasn't my decision Boss, you have to know that. It was a big deal bust not just for the people that were involved here but overseas as well."

He can't help to feel just a little bit better hearing Tony call him Boss. They continue to work in silence Tony knows that Gibbs will talk when he is ready, and he is not willing to help him.

Hearing someone walking Tony turns and looks then smiles, he can't say he is surprised to see Director Morrow standing there with three security men.

"I was craving your steak sandwiches." He says in way of greeting. "Oh and four of my agents are arresting the people that broke into your house."


	6. Chapter 6

_I hope you enjoy this._

Hearing a noise from the front door McGee and David both stand ready do to what ever is necessary to control the next few minutes. Ziva lets her hand hang naturally not letting it get too far away from the weapon on her hip.

Seeing four extremely fit agents, each standing over six feet, holding a weapons as they enter the house, it is Tim who reacts first. He holds his hands out in front of him so the men can see that his weapon is holstered on his hip.

"Ziva don't pull your weapon. They're agents look at their badges on their belts."

"Then they should identify themselves to us. How do you know they are not here to kill the person that owns this house. They could be spies or hired killers."

Hearing this makes the lead agent chuckle before he says anything. "Not us, we know where our loyalties lie. Put your hands on top of your head, kneel on the floor and lock your ankles together now."

"I will not follow your orders. You have no right in this house." Ziva tells them defiantly.

McGee needs no further orders he knew they going to get into trouble eventually. Ziva and her picking tools. They already had three cases kicked out of court because she picked a lock and all of the evidence that was gathered was deemed inadmissible .

"You will comply or we will be forced to make you comply." One of the other men tells her.

"You will fail." She tells them with venom lacing her voice.

"Ziva don't be stupid, you've already been shocked by touching a door, don't push your luck." Tim tells her seeing one of the agents holding a taser.

"You were also shocked McGee." she tells him as he stares at the men as she readjust her stance.

"Not as much as you, when I pulled you away I grabbed on to your shirt mostly after the first tingle of electricity. You forget I get small electric bites when I work on computers in the field. I know what to look for." He replies as he kneels on the floor making sure to keep his hands in front of him the entire time.

"I for one will not follow orders."

* * *

"Tom, a little out of your way aren't you?" Gibbs asks him.

"Not really. Tony is an important asset to us. He has solved more than few cases for us, he has also done a lot of work for Peter preventing more than one headache from happening. We're the ones that wired his house. Keeping tabs on our asset so to speak."

"So who broke in that you need this much security?"

"Judging from the car parked out front, members of your team."

"What!" Gibbs spits out as he drops the lumber.

"You can't interfere Jethro, if you do I'll arrest you too."

He glares at his former boss as they quickly make their way to the house. Tony unlocks the backdoor then disables the alarm. Gibbs pushes his way into the house first going straight toward the front rooms.

He is angry at what he is seeing; McGee on the floor with his ankles locked and his hands behind his head. While Ziva stands in a striking pose ready to take on all of the agents in the room rather than just follow orders.

"Stand down." Morrow tells them. They each holster their weapons and take a step back but still keeping their position in an alert state. Hearing this Ziva half turns as she sees the men come into the room.

"Ziva, knock it off." Gibbs orders.

"Gibbs, why are they here and why do they want to arrest us? We did nothing wrong."

She sees DiNozzo standing there a step behind Morrow with a completely calm expression on his face.

"So this is were you ended up, you didn't run far enough away. We still found you."

"I didn't run officer David, I retired on medical grounds. How did you get in my home?"

Without blinking she answers calmly. "The door was not locked. We rang the bell there was no answer."

"Mmmm. I see that you can still lie with the best of them."

"She picked the lock, like she always does." McGee tells him from his position on the floor.

"Get up McGee." Gibbs orders.

Quickly getting on his feet Tim makes sure he keeps his hands in plain sight.

Director Morrow shakes his head slightly. "I'm releasing Agent McGee into the custody of Agent Gibbs, as for liaison officer Ziva David, you are under arrest for espionage. Transferring classified data to a foreign country without the knowledge or consent of the state department."

Hearing this Gibbs turns and lifts his hand to hit DiNozzo, but Tony is quicker he takes a step back out of his reach.

Morrow calls his name sharply making Gibbs look at him."He had nothing to do with it at all. As soon as it became known that Sheppard hired a Mossad officer, I called meeting between some of the alphabets. We got a court order to track her computers at work and her home. She did it to herself Jethro. Sending information back to her father was a given, she has always been a threat. We just gave her enough rope to make her own snare."

"Gibbs you can't let them do this to me. My father will cut ties with your government."

"Tom can't she stay with me until all of this is worked through?"

"Not possible Jethro, the State department has been kept informed the entire time, it's out of our hands."

Morrow looks at Ziva so harshly that it sends a shiver down her spine. "Officer David, you will comply and not resist as my agents handcuff you. If you fight at all, then the two female agent in my detail will strip search you and then hogtie you. Do you understand?"

"This is ridiculous I have done nothing wrong. But I will comply for now." She responds though clenched teeth.

Tony stood there and watched as the cars left it looked like a funeral possession with all of the black cars following the sleek Town car assigned to Director Morrow. Shaking his head he locked up his home then returned to the the vegetable patch to finish the trellis.

He was not worried as his hands were clean as far as he was concerned, if asked he would write a report as to what happened in his home.

* * *

Hanging up her desk phone Director` Sheppard is curious as to why she is being ordered to be at the Attorney Generals office within the hour. She wastes not time in getting there as she knows his schedule is full and his time is valuable.

Licking her lips before she enters the conference room she is surprised to see the directors and some of the deputies directors of almost all of the federal agencies. Moving towards the large table and the empty chair she places her hand on the chair to pull it out.

"Don't bother sitting Director Sheppard you are suspended until we finish are investigation. "Officer David has been taken into custody, for espionage for starters."

"I don't believe it, Ziva would never do anything of the sort."

"Don't go back to the NCIS buildings, we'll let you know the outcome of our investigation. Your secretary will pack up your personal things." He pushes a button on the table, within seconds the door is being opened by an agent.

She shakes her head slightly. "But Sir,"

"That will be all. The agent will show you to your car."

* * *

Tony didn't asks and no one told him, four investigations fell into his lap that needed his complete focus and attention. Working steady for three weeks, two of then were completed to the satisfaction of both Directors. He left the country for two weeks taking one of the NSA agents with him to go sightseeing to gather information and set a trap.

The forth still ongoing as the people of interest were being very careful and not leaving much to give them a lead on.

Still it was nice to be home, stepping out of his back door with a cup of coffee and a small basket and a knife he stops at what he is seeing. Gibbs in his garden tying the vines onto the trellis.

"Jethro." He says a he stops a few feet away.

Seeing the cup in his hand Gibbs takes two steps then takes the cup out of his hand.

"Just milk in it, no one steals my coffee here. Or so I thought."

"It's good, even with the milk."

"So why are you here? Not that you're not welcome."

"I retired, thought I'd come and see you, Tom told me you were back."

They worked for a half an hour in comfortable silence weeding and pruning. Harvesting some of the vegetables. "Come on in we can cook and talk."

It didn't take long to cook and clean, sitting on the back deck with coffee cups and a full carafe between them with nothing pressing Tony waited. He knew from experience that Gibbs will eventually talk and tell him what happened.

"You're not going to ask?"

"You're here and you'll tell me once you've gathered your thoughts and diluted your blood with coffee."

Hearing this brought a small smile to Gibbs. He sighs softly. "McGee has been demoted, he's no longer a filed agent, just a full time agent in the cyber unit. Jenny is on probation, she has to share with Hetty from L.A."

"And Ziva?" Tony asks softly.

"She went to Gitmo for two weeks then she was put on a plane back to Israel. She is permanently banned from stepping foot into the country. If she ever comes back she goes to federal prison fifteen years in solidarity confinement."

"She got off lucky, from all of the scuttlebutt I was hearing it could have been worse. So, what are you're plans?"

"You need a compost box, a garden shed and. . ."

"A partner that I trust completely."

"Yes." Gibbs answers then sips some coffee.

"The garage has a loft, not big enough for a boat but big enough to build toys for Christmas. And I have an extra bedroom that is empty."

"I should have listened and trusted you more."

Tony reaches for the carafe filling the cups he smiles as he looks at Gibbs. "Water under the bridge, Gibbs. So let me bring you up to speed, and then I'll call Morrow and get you your new ID and badge."

The end.


End file.
